Iris
}} was a Reploid from the Mega Man X series ''that worked as a Navigator for Maverick Hunters. She was also Zero's love interest and the younger twin sister of Colonel. Like her brother, she speaks with an Australian accent in the English language versions of ''Mega Man X4. Appearance Iris appears as a young-looking female brunette Reploid with green eyes and very long hair, comparable to Zero's length. Her armor consists of a blue and red scheme with yellow accents and is modeled into the form of a dress, her limbs being white, her boots white, and her hands appearing to have segmented knuckles. In X4, her boots gain a black outline and have a defined lavender color with the addition of a red beret on her head. In Mega Man Xtreme 2, Iris appears to be slightly younger than her previous appearance (as Xtreme 2 chronologically predates X4), and along with lacking her beret, she has a small section on her upper chest with the insignia of the Repliforce army. After taking Colonel's core into her body in Mega Man X4, she appears as a Ride Armor-like being with a purple color scheme and a pair of wings. It is unconfirmed as to whether she entered a Ride Armor vehicle or became a similar being herself. However, she reverts to her original form after her defeat, suggesting that she was inside an armor. History Repliforce scientists attempted to develop an ultimate fighting Reploid with both a high fighting spirit and peace-loving heart, similar to X, but the differences were ultimately considered irreconcilable and the project was considered a failure. The scientists then decided to split them up into two Reploids, resulting in the creation of Iris and her brother Colonel. Her half was of the peaceful arbitrator, and Colonel's was of the strong-willed fighter. ''Mega Man Xtreme 2 The Erasure incident was Iris' first mission as a Navigator for the Maverick Hunters. She took the roles of both Navigator and item development by making power-ups out of the Maverick's DNA Souls. In the Xtreme Mode ending, Zero feels bad that her first mission was a tough one and the Colonel will blame him. Mega Man X4 When the Repliforce was labeled Maverick after the Sky Lagoon incident, both X and Zero were assigned different missions to gather information about Repliforce's coup and to cut off their support lines. Iris assisted Zero on his missions as being his operator, like during the Erasure incident. However, Iris herself was part of Repliforce while her brother, Colonel, was Repliforce's second-in-command and therefore an imminent target for the Maverick Hunters. When the two of them battled in the Ceremony Hall of Repliforce's command center, it was Iris who stopped the two Reploids from terminating each other by begging her own brother to stop, since Zero had previously saved her life after the Sky Lagoon had crashed. Colonel, who had always regarded Zero as a friendly rival, backed off. Zero, on the other hand, stated that someone had to stop Repliforce at all costs, much to the grief of Iris. When Repliforce's coup began, Zero rushed to the space port to stop the ascension of the military troops to the newly constructed space station of Repliforce, Final Weapon. There, he battled Colonel again, this time killing him. After that, Zero traveled to Final Weapon where he was encountered by Iris, who was blinded by the grief of losing of her brother and anger for Zero killing him. She had salvaged Colonel's control chip from his remains, fusing it with her own programming, thus causing her body to transform into a massive winged Ride Armor-like combat form which Zero was forced to battle. Even though Zero didn't mean to, he damaged the exterior power core of the structure, resulting in the destruction of the armor. In addition, Iris's incorporation of the salvaged control chip for Colonel also fried her programming to be irreparable. Zero hurried to Iris's body, but, it was too late to save her, and while she lay dying in his arms, she whispers to him that she did all this because, even though she knows it is nothing more but a fantasy, she wanted to live in a Reploid-only world together with Zero. Zero, totally overwhelmed by her death, began questioning his own reasons for fighting, becoming the infamous "What Am I Fighting For?!" scene. Sigma would later antagonize Zero further, by revealing his involvement in the whole ordeal. He even taunts him by saying, ''"Iris is waiting for you!" before their battle. After Final Weapon is destroyed, Zero flies back to Earth in an escape shuttle, but he is tortured by the thought of being unable to save anyone. ''Mega Man X5 Iris reappears as a memory in Zero's ending, where an image of her is seen by Zero as he lays dying and all he can do is quietly apologize to her. Powers and Abilities As a normal Reploid, Iris is a skilled Navigator for the Maverick Hunters. In her Combat Ride Armor form created with Colonel's core, Iris can fly freely and has two attacks: *'Floating Mine''' - Iris goes to the corner of the room and releases numerous floating mines from her body when hit. These mines help her absorb damage temporarily. *'Laser' - Iris goes to a corner of the room and fires a large laser beam horizontally from her cannon. When the core is present, it will assist by flying under the floor and fire a vertical laser beam. Other appearances *Iris appeared alongside Double in one of the battles from the X Challenge in Mega Man X Legacy Collection, allowing players to fight against her as X. *Iris appeared in Battle Memory from Rockman Xover. *Iris appeared as an event character in Zombie Cafe. *Iris appeared as an event character in Dragon Poker, available for a limited time in the game's shop alongside a Life Energy orb and other contents. *Iris appeared in unit cards from TEPPEN. ''Rockman Online In the now-cancelled Korean MORPG, Iris appears working as a Navigator (along with Alia) for the UCA (United Continent Association) in the games first teaser trailer. As this games story is said to take place in the far future where the characters from both the [[Mega Man (series)|''Mega Man]] and ''Mega Man X'' series have long since passed away, this Iris (much like the other series robots and Reploids appearing in the game) is a copy/recreation, embedded with the DNA Soul of the original.Protodude Rockman's Corner: Rockman Online Plot Details Surface ''Project X Zone Iris appears in the crossover RPG as an event character. She makes her only direct appearance in Chapter 29, "An Unbeatable Love" (負けない、愛 ''Makenai Ai ''in the Japanese version). With X and Zero shocked to see Iris alive and well, X recognizes her as the younger sister of Colonel, and "the girl from that Repliforce incident", which suggests that the events of this chapter take place after ''Mega Man X4.The Mega Man Network: Iris Joining the Hunters in Project X Zone She still wishes to live in a world only composed of Reploids together with Zero, but he reminds Iris that such a world is nothing more than an illusion. He is then asked by her if a Reploid only world is meant to be his purpose and desire, part of the reason why Iris is present. Afterwards, Zero suffers an emotional breakdown, pondering about whether or not a Reploid only world was really the reason he was fighting for, with Vile taunting him for an A-Class Hunter getting emotional over Iris's wish, claiming that he and Zero are, in truth, the same. X reminds him of how he promised to stop the former if he ever doubted their ideal, and expresses how he didn't want the latter to feel like that before himself. Zero becomes paralyzed with anguish and is unable to move. Confused about Iris at first, the other characters present then realize that Zero is in trouble, and X asks for their help to protect him from danger, while attempting to defeat Vile at the same time. The game splits the winning conditions down to two options: reach Zero by the ninth turn to heal him or defeat Vile, otherwise a game over will be declared. Until then, X's unit is paralyzed and unable to fight. After any of the other party members reach Zero and heal him, he eventually recovers from his emotional breakdown and recalls his duty as a Hunter, and tells Iris that a Reploid only world is impossible. Aura from .hack appears and states that Iris and her feelings are not supposed to be present, hence causing her to fade away. Before she vanishes however, she gently suggests to Zero that she is happy to see his conviction didn't change, and encourages him to never give up before bidding him farewell. His resolve restored, Zero confidently declares he will rejoin her someday. Iris is mentioned again by X in Chapter 37, where the latter comments about Vile using her back in The World, as well as how he hurt Zero emotionally. Quotes *''"You are now on Laguz Island where the Erasure Incidents have happened. What's the situation there?"'' *''"Okay. But please don't get too wild and bite off more than you can chew."'' *''"X! Zero! We've just received..."'' *''"Gareth... I can't find any data on such a Reploid in our database. Plus, we have found unfamiliar items..."'' *''"They seem to have been resurrecting enemies by somehow utilizing DNA."'' *''"It seems so. A Reploid's DNA is like that of a human's soul. From now on, let's call it a DNA Soul. We may be able to create something useful from Mavericks' DNA Souls."'' *''"Wait a second. I believe the laboratory is a very dangerous place."'' *''"Yes. I'm not going to stop you. Just please take this device. With this device, you can execute a Player Change at any time by pressing SELECT."'' *''"Zero! Stop a minute and think about this! If you separate, you are walking into their trap. Why don't you fight together!?"'' *''"Good job! You've cleared the game! If you save the data here, you can utilize the saved data for another mission. Please be sure to save and then try a new mission!"'' *''"Great job! You have cleared two missions. You deserve a Special A level Hunter! But still I feel uneasy... I wonder if we really did restore peace. "'' *''"X! Zero! The hollow Reploids are coming to life one by one!"'' *''"Supreme job! Now that Sigma has been defeated, true peace has been restored. So now I have a present for you! This is an awesome mode where you fight against 8 bosses. How fast can you defeat them? Good luck!"'' *''"Zero... Did you come to save me?"'' *''"A huge Maverick appeared and..."'' *''"My brother Colonel started the coup!"'' *''"Please don't fight against him! This must be some kind of mistake!"'' *''"Zero..."'' *''"I've got a message from Repliforce..."'' *''"Don't go Zero! Don't fight him!"'' *''"Please stop, brother! ...Zero!"'' *''"Stop! Please! Brother, please! Don't you remember?! Zero saved my life!"'' *''"Zero, please don't fight with my brother! If you do I'm afraid that one of you might end up..."'' *''"Zero!"'' *''"Repliforce is at the space harbor..."'' *''"No! ...Please wait Zero! I don't want to see you two fight..."'' *''"So you fought with my brother..."'' *''"Then it's over. Everything..."'' *''"Good bye Zero..."'' *''"Okay, I'll do it."'' *''"Forgive me, Zero!"'' *''"Stay with me, brother..."'' *''"Please... stay away from Repliforce. Let's live together in a world where only Reploids exist..."'' *''"Yes, I know... but I wanted to believe it... I wanted to live in a world where only Reploids exist. With you..."'' Other Media Archie Comics For unknown reasons, Iris was not cloned by Sigma-1 during the events of Worlds Unite, a fact that Zero commented on during the battle between the Maverick Hunters and their allies and Sigma's Maverick Army. Though he and his comrades recognized a number of fallen enemies amongst Sigma's minions, Zero noted that neither Iris nor Colonel were among them. ''Rockman X4'' manga In the manga Iris works for the Repliforce. She helps Zero after his battle against Jet Stingray. Gallery X4 iris2.jpg|Iris from Mega Man X4. X4 iris3.jpg MMX4IrisConcept.jpg|Iris' concept art for Mega Man X4. D-Arts-Iris.jpg|D-Arts Iris 2013 April Fools' Day concept. MMX4IrisScreen.jpg|Iris in the opening of Mega Man X4. IrisBustMMX5.jpg|Iris seen by Zero as he lay dying in his ending of Mega Man X5. IrisX5.png|Iris as originally seen by Zero among the flow of memories he saw before his death in Mega Man X5. Xt2 iriscautious.jpg|Iris from Mega Man Xtreme 2. Xt2 irissalute.jpg|Iris from Mega Man Xtreme 2. IrisMMXtreme2.png|Iris as a Navigator in Mega Man Xtreme 2. XT2IrisMugshot.png|''Mega Man Xtreme 2'' mugshot. PFXZeroIris.png|Iris in Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix. ZombieCafe Iris.png|Iris in Zombie Cafe. Iris in Rockman Xover.png|Iris in Rockman ×over. Dragon Poker Iris.png|Iris in Dragon Poker. TEPPEN X 007 art.png|Iris card in TEPPEN. TEPPEN COR 067 art.png|Iris card in TEPPEN. TEPPEN X 011 art.png|Iris in the TEPPEN card Sibling Memories. TEPPEN COR 082 art.png|Iris in the TEPPEN card Emergency Aid. Rockman X DiVE Iris.png|Iris from Rockman X DiVE. Iris and Zero.jpg|Soundtrack artwork Artcollab.jpg|Art collaboration for the series 25th Anniversary. MegaManArchieC051-5.jpg|Iris and Colonel's cameo in Worlds Unite RX4Iris.jpg|Iris in the Rockman X4 manga. RX4IrisBattleForm.jpg|Iris's final form in the Rockman X4 manga RX4WhatFightingFor.jpg|Zero loses himself in pain after Iris's death in the Rockman X4 manga. IrisIllustrationYoshihiroIwamoto.jpg|Illustration of Iris by Yoshihiro Iwamoto YoshihiroIwamotoIrisHobbyRockIllustration.jpg|Illustration of Iris by Yoshihiro Iwamoto made in support for the Hobby-Rock event. IrisMegaManX420thAnniversaryIllustration.jpg|Artwork of Iris made in commeration of Mega Man X4's 20th anniversary. IrisMerryChristmas2015YoshihiroIwamoto.jpg|Iris (Christmas 2015). Video Trivia * Iris's presence as a trainee Navigator in Mega Man Xtreme 2 was due to the development team feeling sorry for her in the events of Mega Man X4, as detailed in Mega Man X Official Complete Works. The game also hints towards her feelings for Zero, and vice-versa, with the two having dialogue specific to Zero's game alone. *Iris's bio in Mega Man X Legacy Collection is: "When Zero saves her life during the Sky Lagoon incident, she finds herself falling for him." * Iris's final words to Zero in X4 would later be repeated by Mega Man Zero 2 antagonist Elpizo upon becoming Dark Elpizo, the main difference being that he didn't intend for Zero to be part of his plans. * Iris's design featured blue eyes in Mega Man X4, but every following appearance depicts her with green eyes. * Iris's death scene in X4 was later redubbed by Lucas Gilbertson (Zero's voice actor in Mega Man X8, Mega Man X: Command Mission and Maverick Hunter X) and Ashley Schroeder. The redubbed version is not an official production by Capcom, and Schroeder does not replicate the accent Michelle Gazepis voiced her with originally. * During the battle with Iris, she will eject Colonel's core on her own if Zero takes heavy damage and the core is not present. * Iris's Japanese VA, Yūko Mizutani, also voices the Katanas and Akatanas from the Namco X series. * Concerning Mega Man's rock n' roll themes, she shares the eponymous name of The Goo Goo Dolls' smash hit song Iris, whose themes are brooding yet melancholy and of struggle of fitting in and finding love at the cost of upsetting "social harmony"; of considerable thought is the release dates of Mega Man X4 and the recording and production period of Iris, as both occurred around 1997, a year before Iris's official release date in 1998. References Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Reploids Category:Repliforce Category:Mega Man X4 bosses Category:Rockman Online Characters Category:Female Reploids Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humanoid design Category:Mavericks Category:Characters voiced by Michelle Gazepis Category:Antagonists Category:Major Antagonists Category:X Challenge bosses